


The Great Money Bin Heist

by PokemonSoldier



Series: Toppats in Duckburg [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Captured, Car Chases, Heist, Henry Duckmin, Robbery, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonSoldier/pseuds/PokemonSoldier
Summary: Preparing to leave for an adventure, the McDucks get a few unexpected visitors that lead to a completely different adventure, and create new questions for the McDucks, and all of Duckburg for that matter...Contains: Mild violence, Mild swearing
Relationships: Della Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Toppats in Duckburg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064390
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Manor Assault

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs between Della’s return and the Moonvasion

It was a perfect day for an adventure, and the entirety of the McDucks were going to take advantage of it. The boys, Webby, Scrooge, Della, Mrs Beakley, and Launchpad we getting ready to leave, all gathered in the Manor's foyer. Everything was set and ready, all ready to go, when a rumbling was heard and felt. They then see the source: a giant red pod of some sorts barreling towards them. They all mostly dodge out of the way as it crashes through the front of the house, except Louie, who freezes as soon as he gets to the stairs.

"LOUIE!" Della shouts as she rushes to her son and grabs him, uses her body to shield him, as they brace.

The pod slides across the floor, tearing a trench through the floor as it approaches the two, the others watching in horror. However, just as it is about to crush them, it stops.

Della opens her eyes, and checks on Louie, who is scared, but fine.

"Is everybody alright?" Mrs Beakley calls out.

"Yeah."

"I think so."

"A little shaken up, but otherwise fine."

"Della?! Louie!?" Scrooge calls out.

"We're alright Uncle Scrooge! But that was too close!" Della calls out.

"What is this thing?" Dewey asks.

"No idea." Webby remarks

"It looks like some sort of drill pod." Huey says.

"What is it doing here then?"

"Hey, there is some sort of hatch on the side." As Dewey goes to open it.

"Wait, Dewey don't!" Webby warns, but it is too late, as Dewey opens it, openly to see the barrel of a gun pointed at him.

Dewey's eyes go wide, thinks he is about to die as the trigger is pulled.

"Dewey!" As Webby runs and jumps over Dewey's head, shoving him back, kicking the person square in the head.

"Gah!" The assailant says, knocked back into the pod.

"What the hell!? Oof!" As another gets hit, knocked into the side of the pod.

"What are you waiting for?! Get them!" The first voice says, as Webby backflips out from the pod, followed by about a dozen armed individuals, all being distinct, generally well dressed, but all have top hats.

"Oh this is bad!" Dewey says.

"Everyone scatter!" Scrooge shouts, everyone splitting up and going to different parts of the house.

"Split up! Find them! I'll take the old man!" The apparent leader orders.

- _Meanwhile, at the Money Bin island_ -

A figure views the pod impact the manor, then gets a call over his earpiece, grinning at it, lowering the binoculars. "Strike team has made contact. Distraction has begun. Commencing infiltration. Out."

They signal to their men to begin breaching procedure, as they set up a mechanism on the wall that uses a laser to gradually carve into the wall.

* * *

Back at the manor, the situation was all over the place. Huey has unleashed his inner rage and was dealing with a few of the intruders, who were having a very hard time dealing with 'The Duke'. Della and Dewey, as the mother-son team they were, protected Louie, who was too afraid to fight. Webby was following the two that were hunting her, as she uses her training to screw with them. Beakley had knocked out one, and was fighting another in hand-to-hand combat. Launchpad was also fighting, his size and strength being formidable. All the while, Scrooge held off the leader in a sword fight, Scrooge using his cane while the intruder used a sword he had.

"Pretty good old man! But you can't keep it up forever!" The leader smirks, pushing hard in his swing that was stopped by Scrooge.

"Were ye never taught ta' respect yer elders?" Scrooge says as he pushes the intruder back, unimpressed.

Catching himself, the leader smirks. "I only apply that to family. Not to the likes of you." He taunts.

* * *

"You sure she went this way?" One asks as two search the halls for Webby, as she aims her AK side-to-side.

"I know she did! We both saw her, right?" Her partner says, scanning with his shotgun ready.

"Then where is she?! She's just a kid! How could we lose her?!"

"A kid who nearly handed our asses to us!"

"She caught us off guard, that is it! She is no different from any other little girl."

"Maybe... Still, the fact she even ran in at us like that just feels, off..."

"Please, it's not like she's been trained by a former secret agent since a young age and now has the skills of a trained assassin and is now hunting us when we think we are hunting her."

"That was very specific."

"Yeah, strange..." She shakes her head and focuses again.

Unknown to them, she was right, as Webby watches with her night vision goggles and stalks them, before striking, flying down and kicking one hard enough he hits the wall behind him and slumps down in pain. The female prepares to shoot but gets her gun knocked out of her hands and has to engage Webby in knife-to-knife combat while her partner picks himself up. But, as he does, Webby, grapple hooks down the hall.

"After that brat!" The female yells, giving chase, the male soon following.

* * *

"You good fer nuthin'... You're gonna pay for nearly killing my sons!" Della yells as she gets in a fighting pose, Dewey next to her.

"Yeah! No one gets to nearly kill my brother but me!" Dewey exclaims.

The three intruders are bruised, having had to deal with them for a bit. Turns out nearly crushing Louie and preparing to shooting Dewey put Della into mother bear mode.

"Jeez lady! With your steel leg!?" As one grabs her lower back.

"I think she nearly crushed my rib cage!" As one grabs his chest.

"Serves you right for wanting to hurt my boys!" Della snaps as she rushes at them again.

This was going to be rough for the intruders.

- _Approximately one hour later-_

The fighting tore through the manor, a lot of stuff getting damaged or broken, and the intruders beat up pretty badly, but the McDucks easily held their own. Eventually, the family manage to push the intruders back to the foyer. They are cornered.

"This family is crazy!"

"That is an understatement!"

"What do we do now boss?!"

Before he can answer, the leader gets a call on comms, nodding, and smirks. He signals to his men as he shoots the chandelier that is above the McDucks, who dive out of the way. When the dust clears, the intruders are seen fleeing out the front.

"Hey! Get back here!" Della yells out, chasing after them, Webby in hot pursuit as well.

"Della! Stop!" As Scrooge chases after them.

"Webbigail get back here! It's too dangerous!" As Mrs Beakley follows after Scrooge, the others following.

They see the intruders fleeing in a vehicle, when she pulls up in the limo.

"Get in! We gotta follow them!" Della says as the others see no reason to argue and get in as Della floors it.


	2. The Chase & Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McDucks pursue their fleeing attackers, wanting answers, but the chase leads them to an unexpected location.

Della drove almost as erratic as Launchpad, though with far less crashing. They had to stop these thugs that attacked their house and family. At the very least find out why they had done it and who they were. They chased after them down Killmotor Hill, eventually catching up and trying to ram them off the road. However, the intruders had a heavier vehicle than the McDucks, one that appeared armored...

And armed.

The occupants leaned out the windows and shot at the McDucks, Della swerving to avoid as everyone ducks to avoid getting hit.

"Who are these guys!?" Huey asks, hands covering his head.

"Who cares?! This is like a literally action movie!" Dewey says, excited at living out his crazed fantasies.

"Yeah, except we could ACTUALLY DIE!" Louie argues.

"That's what makes it fun!" Dewey says, standing up in his seat and out of his seatbelt, and out the sunroof. "You hear that evil doers!? I'm not afraid of death!" As he is pulled down and buckled up by his mom.

"Nerp!" Della says, given she'd rather her son NOT die by machine gun fire.

Soon, the vehicles are barreling through the streets of Duckburg, making hairpin turns, as pedestrians dodge out of the way. They try to avoid obstacles, but hit the occasional sign, fire hydrant, sidewalk stand, etc.

"Where are they even going?!" Della asks as produce hits the windshield.

"Wait, did we just pass by-" As Scrooge realizes. "They're headed to tha Money Bin..."

"What? If they wanted to rob you of my-er, your money, why would they attack the manor first THEN go to the money bin?!" Louie asks.

"No clue. It doesn't add up..." As Scrooge ponders.

They are soon driving down the boardwalk, which was busy. People clear the way as they see the oncoming vehicles. The thugs are on the inside, the McDucks on the outside. The heavy vehicle tries to ram the McDuck limo off into the bay. Della manages to hold it, even as they destroy the railing, headed for the bridge to the Money Bin, which is in sight.

"Almost there! We have to stop them before-" As Huey pauses at what he sees. "Um, what is that hovering at the Bin?" He points out, everyone looking, mouths agape in shock.

There, hovering right behind the building, was a giant, red quadcopter airship, easily 400 meters in length. On the side, was a logo, being a black top hat with white bold highlights, and a single word in red letters, outlined by black: Toppat.

"What in blazes is that?" Scrooge asks in disbelief.

"It's massive." Huey remarks.

"It's beautiful..." Della admires.

"What does 'Toppat' mean?" Dewey asks.

"Aren't they some sort of criminal clan?" Webby answers.

"How has no one noticed it and informed uncle Scrooge?" Louie points out.

"Imagine the crash that thing would have?" Launchpad says.

"Wait, are they... Mr McDuck! They are robbing the bin!" Beakley says as she realizes.

"What!?" Scrooge then sees they are loading stuff into the airship from a hole in the bin. "Della! Hurry!"

"Wait, of course! They attacked the Manor to distract us while they cleaned out the bin! That way we wouldn't see that massive airship!" Huey explains.

"My inheritance!" Louie shouts and then looks at the others when they give him a dirty look. "I mean, our inheritance?" He laughs nervously.

They soon turn onto the bridge, barely skidding off of it as they pursue. The Toppat vehicle stops, skidding to a halt right at the front of the building. Della slams on the brakes, the limo almost crashing into the vehicle as the occupants exit and fire on the family, who duck for cover. They give chase once clear, Della and Webby running first, then the others shortly after. The others reach the airship just in time to see the doors close and the craft leave, heading out to sea.

"Blast it all! They got away!" Scrooge says, frustrated, goes to check the bin.

"How much did they take?!"

"Exactly, and I mean down to the last decimal point, one percent of my entire fortune!" Scrooge explains.

"That is a very, very particular number Uncle Scrooge." Huey points out.

"Aye, it is. But still substantial. Whoever these 'Toppats' are, they know what they are doin'."

"Well, at least we all got out of this in one piece." Mrs Beakley sighs.

"Hey, uh, guys? Where's Mom and Webby?" Dewey asks.

"Weren't they next to you?" Huey asks.

"I thought they were following Scrooge." Dewey says as they realize where they likely are, looking towards the retreating airship.

"Oh boy..." Louie says, summing up the situation pretty well.

* * *

About 20 miles off the coast of Duckburg...

"Do you think they others realized we're gone by now?" Webby asks Della as they hide on the criminal group's airship. Webby had, at the last moment, used her grappling hook to pull her and Della onto the massive craft, entering the cargo bay as the door closed.

"Oh definitely! Let's just hope they can find us in case, well, anything goes wrong." Della responds. "Where do you think they are even going?"

"Hmm, probably some secret base. What do you think? Even bigger airship? Abandoned oil platform? A..." Webby suggests.

"Gigantic ship that is clear as day?" Della suggests as she looks out a window.

Webby looks as well, seeing a ship bigger than anything ever conceived. "Huh. Yeah that would work..."

The airship arrives, landing on the top of the gigantic, very heavily armed vessel. Della and Webby sneak out of the airship and dash to cover, looking for a way in. They scan for a way in, and spot a deck elevator bringing stuff down. They hide behind some crates as it lowers again, and rush to the next area. Soon, they are fully inside the ship, and move through the hallways, corridor-to-corridor, searching for wherever they are taking Scrooge's money.

"This place is massive! How are we ever going to find where they hid it?!" Della asks quietly.

"No idea! But maybe there is some sort of map or something to help us?" Webby suggests with a shrug, sneaking with Della. They then hear some voices approaching, and jump behind some cover, as the two criminals pass by.

"Man, that was something else. Still confused as to why we didn't take more than exactly one percent of McDuck's wealth, even though we could have carried more." The male, a raccoon, asks.

"Eh, you know the captain, always insists on making things precise and even and stuff. But, we have been more successful than ever before since he , so, best to not question it." The female, a fox, responds.

"Yeah, you're right. So, we're putting it in the main storage on the main bottom deck?"

"Yep. At 2.25 kilometers aft, vault DT-17. I really like how the captain actually marked places according to distance, really helps with navigating the ship."

"Oh yeah, very convenient." The raccoon responds as the two head through a door.

"Huh, that was surprisingly convenient." Della says.

"Yep. Now, let's go!" Webby declares as the two head off to the location, ducking into cover regularly due to passing organization members. It is a long way by foot, but they are determined. Soon enough, though, they reach the treasure storage.

"Here it is, now to find the vault they are keeping the stolen Bin money and get out of he-" Della starts to say as she and Webby find it is a vast area covering the entirety of the bottom square of the ship.

"Ah phooey..." Della exclaims.

"Oh boy. Best we start looking..." Webby says as she and Della search, having to determine the organization system across the multiple floors and vast area. After about an hour, they find the vault, and after Webby hacks the panel, they get it open. Indeed, within the vault is a quantity they can assume is equal to one percent of Scrooge's fortune.

"Bingo! Finally found it!" Webby says proudly.

"Now, er, how are we going to get it out of here without them noticing?" Della asks, thinking.

"You aren't..." Says an intimidating voice as Della and Webby turn to see about two dozen armed individuals surrounding them, weapons aimed at the two ducks.

"Aw, phooey..." Della says as she and Webby put their hands up.

"Uh, any way we can just talk about this?" Webby tries to ask innocently as the criminals approach them.


	3. Captured & Shot Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della and Webby are captured, with the McDucks on the way to save them. Unfortunately, the Clan knows all too well the habits of Launchpad, and the captain has just slightly more than zero chill...

Aboard the Sunchaser, the McDucks are preparing to save Webby and Della, who they assume were kidnapped by the attackers and thieves.

"Don't worry lasses, we're coming." Scrooge said determined.

"Thisisbadthisisbadthisisbadthisisbad, oh this is so bad. How did we let them get captured? HOW did they get captured? WHEN did they get captured?!" Louie says in panic, worried about his mom and adoptive sister.

"Chill, bro, this is mom and Webby we are talking about. I'm sure they're fine!" Dewey says with less confidence than normal.

_Meanwhile, on the ship_

"Grrr! Razzum frazzum!" Della shouts out in anger as she struggles in her binds, her and Webby being closely guarded. "Gah! Did you have to make these so tight!?" She complains.

"You broke one of our comrade's legs it in two places after swiping him with your metal leg, and choked out another into a near coma. Yes, it is!" A guard says frustrated.

While they had been captured and tied up many times before, neither Della nor Webby ever dealt with ropework like this. Their wrists tied behind their backs and rope around their arms and upper bodies, ankles and knees tied together, the binds tighter and better tied than anything prior.

"Ah! Escape training never taught about these kinds of knots!" Webby comments as she struggles. She had to admit, they were pretty well tied. No, they were very well tied. She'd compliment the rope work if she wasn't in danger at the moment. "Any luck Aunt Della?"

"Sorry kiddo, nothing. I think they actually got tighter!" Della says as she sighs exasperated. They had already tried to untie each other, to no avail, the knots too well hidden. They realize they aren't getting free unless they get freed. "What is your deal anyways? Why did you steal from Uncle Scrooge?!"

"Yeah! Who're you working for?! Glomgold? Ma Beagle? FOWL?!" Webby inquires, has stopped struggling.

Without even turning around, he laughs. "Please, do we look like a circus to you? Because the Toppat Clan does not work with clowns..." He says.

Della and Webby stifle laughs at their family's greatest enemies being referred to as clowns. Webby calms herself. "Then, who?"

"Simple... Ourselves. The Toppat Clan only works for itself. All we do, we do for the good of the Clan. Now be quiet or else." He responds.

"Or else what?! You'll hit a defenseless mother of three and a little girl!?" Della snaps.

The guard snaps his fingers as one of the others goes and ties a cloth over each of the female ducks' beaks, gagging them.

"{Oh. That's what...}" As Webby realizes they meant 'or else we will silence you literally'. Della just feels stupid for provoking them. The two then sit silently as they listen to the guards talk.

"So, what do we do with them boss? Ransom them? Let them go?" One of the two other guards asks.

"No, too much trouble..." The guard leader says with a pause. "We get rid of them..."

"I-isn't that what I just suggested?"

"No. Get rid of them as in," As the guard leader points a finger up and moves it so it points down while whistling, then mimicking a water splash.

Della's and Webby's hearts stopped in terror. They were going to do what to them!?

"Sir, you can't be serious?! What if the captain finds out!?" The third guard asks.

"He won't. Plus, really, even if it is against his code, what is one small one-time violation?"

"Pretty sure murdering two innocent people isn't a minor violation sir! When the Captain finds out-"

"IF, he finds out, which I already said he won't. If he somehow does, I'll handle it." As he pats the worried guard on the shoulder. "Plus, they are intruders! Who cares if they are tossed into the sea?"

Webby huddled against Della, actually afraid. Della comforts the duckling, seeing Webby as somewhat an adoptive daughter, thus her maternal instincts kicking in. However, she herself was a bit afraid as well. They hoped their family got there soon.

* * *

The Cloudslayer could see the ship. It was massive. They initially thought it was some island until they realized it was moving.

"Bless me bagpipes! Lookit the size o' that ship!" Scrooge exclaims in disbelief.

"It's gotta be nearly two miles long! And it has to nearly be as high as the money bin!"

"Are you sure it belongs to that group?" Dewey asks as they can see a massive Toppat Clan logo on the midship, with giant letters as tall as the ship spelling out: TOPPAT

"Pretty sure..." Louie says.

"So, what do we just land or what?"

"Not unless we wanna get shot down! I count at least two hundred weapons on that thing!" Huey says.

"From the looks of it they haven't spotted us yet. We may be able to land." Beakley observes.

"It is our best bet. Launchpad, take us down." Scrooge says.

"Alright! Never crashed into a ship before!" As the pilot takes it in for 'landing'.

On the bridge of the megaship...

"Sir, unidentified aircraft detected off the starboard midship. Two miles and closing, reducing altitude." The radar op says.

"Is it government trying to send another bomber after us?" A tall, green-clad figure asks calmly.

"Doesn't seem so sir. Twin piston engine, seaplane, no armament."

"Hmm. Care if I take a look?"

The radar op nods and moves aside so the figure can see.

"Oh, guess it's just civilia-" He freezes as he realizes what plane it is, and can see who is piloting it. "Force it down..."

"Pardon?"

"Force it to land in the sea! Now! Before it's too late! Guns only but do not hit them! Understood!? Fire at will!" He says in a panic.

The crew comply as the ships numerous weapons, including heavy automatic railguns and numerous advanced naval guns, turn onto target, load shells, and fire...

On the Sunchaser, they see the flurry of lights come from it, and realize what it is.

"Incoming!" As Beakley pushes the stick forward, forcing the plane to duck some as the shells explode around them, rocking the aircraft wildly. "Drop to the deck! Below radar level!"

"What?" The pelican asks confused by the lingo.

"Get us as low as you can!" The others yell in unison.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" As Launchpad forces the plane into a dive, the sky lighting up with Mach 10 bolts and air burst shells. He pulls up right as they are about to hit the water, now flying only about twenty feet off the water's surface, seemingly too low for the weapons to fire.

"Phew, that was close." Louie says, as the side of the ship, right under the logo, lifts a door to reveal an entire battery of weapons, which train on the Sunchaser. "Ah phooie..."

The central battery lights up as the plane swerves side-to-side to avoid the near misses, closing in. Then...

RIIIP As a shell grazes a wing, destabilizing the aircraft.

"We've been hit!" Dewey shouts as he looks out the window at the damage.

"Oh no, we're all gonna die!" Louie says, buckling up tight.

"Brace!" As the plane lands in the water, belly-down, hard, but generally better than a typical crash from Launchpad. However, the propellers are too damaged to work anymore. The plane is out of commission.

"Sir, target has made forced landing. Damage minimal. All occupants believed alive." The radar op reports.

"All systems cease fire and standby. Good work..." The green figure orders. "Worse than that one government pilot..." He mutters to himself as he walks away.

It goes quiet as weapons cease fire, the ship continuing. They had avoided what would have been a disaster.

"Guh... Is everyone alright?" Scrooge asks.

"Fine." Huey answers.

"Been better, but I've been worse." Beakley answers.

"I'm okay Mr McDee!" Launchpad answers.

"Woo-hoo! That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Dewey cheers.

"Can we not. Please?" Louie asks.

"Doubt that will be an issue. The propeller blades got bent from the impact. We aren't going anywhere." Huey says.

"Great. Now how are we going to get to the ship to save mom and Webby?!" Dewey asks in slight panic.

"Hmm..." Scrooge starts to think, when the water around them stirs, shaking the plane. They look, and what they see, while initially startling, who they see with it means they, as well as Della and Webby, are saved.


	4. A ‘Normal’ McDuck Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when all seems lost for our heroines, rescue arrives, in a strange form. Well, strange for a normal family. To the McDucks? It is actually fairly standard...

Della and Webby struggle as they are brought out of the cells and carried to who knows where. They plead with their captors, begging for mercy.

"{Please! Just let us go! We'll leave, okay!?}" Webby begs, giving the cute eyes to no effect, being carried under one guard's arm.

"{Look, do what you want with me but please, don't hurt her! She's just a kid! Just let her go!}" Della pleads, looking at Webby worried, being carried over the other guard's shoulder.

"Oh shut it you two! With where we are dumping you the pressure will kill you before you drown. And trust me, getting crushed by the pressure is infinitely preferable to drowning." The guard leader says, rolling his eyes. By the way they are avoiding other members, they really don't want to be found out.

"{Look, I don't know anything about your clan or whatever, but from the sounds of it, the guy in charge wouldn't like this!}" Webby argues.

"Hence why we are doing this in secret kid..."

"{Come on! H-he'll probably find out eventually! A-and when he does, if the way you describe him is right, he won't be happy with you!}" Della tries to argue.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." As they get to a spot. "Put 'me on the floor, chain 'em."

The two ducks are put on the floor, eyes going wide when they see the balls and chains being brought out, gulping. This was terrible. Della had just been reunited with her family. And now she was going to be murdered. This can't be happening! Della uses herself to shield Webby as best she can, tries to fight back, manages to kick the guard leader.

"Ah! You good for nothing!" As he pins Della down angrily.

"Nhhh!" Webby yells out, panicking.

All hope seemed lost. Until...

**BANG**

The ship is hit by something big enough to shake the entire ship.

**BANG**

The ship is hit again, throwing the group leader off of Della.

"The hell is going on!?" He asks as they look around.

The comms speaker activates. "All personnel be advised, there seems to be a giant, one hundred foot mutant krill attacking the ship. As per Captain's rules we are not allowed to engage wildlife so there is nothing we can do. Please pray to whatever deities you may worship, over."

Sorry, and giant WHAT!?

* * *

_Earlier..._

"Cousin Fethry?" Huey calls out.

"Little Donalds! Uncle Scrooge! Other people! What a surprise!" The eccentric duck calls out, standing on Mitzy’s head.

"Fethry!? What in blazes is that thing lad!?" Scrooge asks in shock.

"Oh, this? This here is Mitzy. Say hi Mitzy!" He says petting the giant crustacean, which lets out a screech that's can only be assumed to be a hello... Or a sign it is hungry. Hard to tell if unfamiliar with her.

"What are you doing here?!" Dewey asks, surprised.

"Well Mitzy and I saw the lights and heard explosions, so we rushed over to check it out. Good thing we did, because we found you!" He laughs innocently. "So, what are you guys doing all the way out here?"

"Fethry! We need your and Mitzy's help! Mom and Webby got kidnapped by some evil organization and are being held on that ship over there!" Huey explains, pointing in the direction of the Megaship. "We tried to chase after them but they shot us down and now we're stuck!"

Fethry gasps. "What!? Cousin Della is in trouble!? Hang on, I'll tow you! Toss me a rope!"

Huey tosses Fethry one end of a long rope, one end tied to the Sunchaser, the other to Mitzy. They give a thumbs up of confirmation the line is secure.

"Alright everyone! Hold on! Go Mitzy, go!" Fethry commands as the beast pulls the plane at rather high speeds with ease. The Sunchaser's occupants are tossed around some in the wake, but hold on. The ship is traveling at about 30 knots (somehow). Mitzy is pulling them at about 50 or more. They'll catch up in no time.

On the ship...

"Sir... We've picked up more signatures on radar... This time it seems to be two objects closing in on us from the rear." The female radar op reports.

"More planes?" The figure asks.

"Uh..." As the radar op looks at the image. "No."

"Watercraft?"

"I think?"

"What do you mean you think?" As the figure comes over and looks and face goes neutral with 'are you f***ing kidding me'. "Really? Really?" The figure starts to leave. "I'll be in my cabin. Do not disturb me. You all know protocol. Yadda yadda yadda. I'm not in the mood to deal with this sort of stuff right now..." As he leaves the bridge.

Soon, the pings reach the ship, being a giant one hundred foot mutant krill, and a disabled seaplane. The krill attacks the massive ship by slamming into it, right between the T and O.

Scrooge, Beakley, Huey, Dewey, and Louie hop off Mitzy and onto the ship on one slam, and rush to find their family.

"Strange, why aren't they attacking Mitzy?" Dewey asks.

"Pretty sure they are too confused to know what to do. Not every day a giant krill attacks you." Huey points out.

"Eh, fair." Louie shrugs.

They race along the deck, looking for a way to get in. Eventually, however, they hear a commotion coming from behind one door. Recognizing the tones of two of the voices, which are muffled, they prepare to breach, when.

"Oof!" The door opens and a Clan member runs right into them. "Hey! Watch where you're go- Shit!" As he realizes it is the McDucks, fumbles to draw his weapon, gets disarmed and put in a headlock by Beakley.

Then, the family sees the others in the room. Two Toppats standing over a bound and gagged Della and Webby. They gasp in shock.

"Mom! Webby!" The boys cry out.

"Della! Webbigail!" Scrooge cries out.

"Mrs Duck! Webbigail!" Beakley cries out.

"{Boys! Uncle Scrooge! Mrs Bee!}" Della cries out.

"{Guys! Uncle Scrooge! Granny!}" Webby cries out.

"Oh shit!" The guard leader fumbles to pull his weapon out, the other just giving up, not wanting to be hurt.

Scrooge, enraged at the sight, charges and knocks out the guard leader with his cane, the final guard just fleeing. Mrs Beakley chokes out the one guard, and drops him to the ground. Then, the family rush to their loved ones, Huey, Louie, and Scrooge freeing Della, Dewey and Mrs Beakley freeing Webby.

"Della! Lass! Are yew alright?" As he removes Della's gag.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Uncle Scrooge." She smiles, finally safe as she is freed.

"Webbigail! Thank goodness you're safe!" Mrs Beakley sighs as Webby is freed.

"Thank goodness you guys came when you did! They were about to throw us overboard!" Webby says, somewhat shaken.

"What!? Those monsters! How could anyone just do that?! First they kidnap you then just outright try to kill you both!?" Huey says shocked.

Della and Webby are initially confused. Kidnapped? What were they talking abou- Oh. They thought... Ah... Well... Better than getting yelled at for doing something so dangerous. As the two are finally freed, they are pulled into a massive group hug, the family safe.

"Now, let's get outta here..." Scrooge says, smiling.

"Oh, uh, Uncle Scrooge, what did they mean when the intercom said there was a giant krill attacking the ship?" Della asks.

Scrooge chuckles as they walk out, Della nearly tackled by a red blur grabbing her.

"Cousin Della! You're alright!" Fethry exclaims as he hugs Della.

"Cousin Fethry!? What are you doing here?!"

"Long story, but in short, your family got shot down, Mitzy and I came to help them, then we came to rescue you!" He says.

"Mitzy? Who's Mitzy?" As Della then sees the face of a giant krill looking at them.

"That is! Say hi to Della Mitzy!" Fethry says, Mitzy saying 'hello' the best a giant krill can.

"Huh... Somehow I am not surprised..." Della says.

"You guys got a giant krill to attack this ship just to save us? That is so sweet!" Webby says, touched.

"C'mon, let's go home..." As they all hop on Mitzy’s head as she moves away from the ship, and rows them back to Duckburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally pushed this one out! Now to work on the others. Good thing most are at least half-written already...


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears the villain of the story will face repercussions. And from the one person no one in the Clan wants to upset.

The guard leader is dragged into a dimly-lit room by two other clan members, and pushed forwards towards a desk, where a figure is sitting. He was scared. To face this one man in these circumstances was never good.

"I assume you know why you are here?" The figure asks with noticeable disdain in his voice.

"Sir, please, I-" He is cut off.

"Shut it..." The figure snarls. "You are given the honor of working in the Megaship division. I treat you like family. I ask little of you, to simply follow my code. And you do this..."

"Sir, I know I screwed up! Just let me have another cha-"

"This isn't about chances! This isn't even about you breaking the code! This is about bringing shame to the Toppat Clan itself by sullying it in the eyes of outsiders!" As the figure stands up, slamming his gloved hands on the desk. He takes a deep breath, sits back down. He takes out a device and plays a recording from earlier. It is when Della and Webby were rescued.

"What!? Those monsters! How could anyone-" The recording plays Huey's reactions to the potential fate of his family.

"Monsters... Fucking, monsters!" The figure yells enraged. "Your actions have portrayed the Clan out as a bunch of murderous thugs! I have told you, time and time again, we are not villains. Bad guys? Yes, from a relatively objective point of view. But we are not evil. The code ensures that. That is why the code exists."

"Sir, I-"

"Enough! It seems you clearly do not take well to spoken queues... So more, drastic, measures must be taken..." As he snaps his fingers.

The toppat drops to his knees, terrified, begging for mercy. "No! Sir, please! Not that! Anything but that!" As he is dragged out of the room. "Just shoot me! Kill me! Anything! Just please, not~" As his voice fades out, taken to a fate unknown.

The figure sighs and rubs his temples. "They know I hate doing this. But they just push me too far sometimes... I just want to keep them safe. No matter, the Clan lives on. A few bad seeds will not soil us, so long as they are dug up before they lay roots." As he stands up, walks to the window, and looks out. "If we weren't mortal enemies from that stunt my subordinate pulled I'd apologize to you personally, McDuck." He sighs. "But, perhaps things will improve later. Who know, Scrooge, maybe some day, we will become good allies." The figure smiles, as he is revealed to be a sea otter, wearing a top hat styled off of a boonie hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated as I have no idea if this is any good.


End file.
